The invention relates to shell transfer arrangements wherein a pair of horizontally spaced, oppositely rotatable feed sprockets are adapted to selectively transfer shells in a serial manner to a breech piece which is movable through the transfer arrangement.
In a known arrangement of this type, a lever-operated, horizontally movable transfer arrangement is cooperable with the feed sprockets for selecting which of such feed sprockets is then to be coupled to the stripping region of the moving breech. Such transfer arrangement, which includes a shiftable tray having two alternative stripping stations, is relatively heavy and bulky to move and requires the expenditure of a considerable amount of force to effect a selection switching operation. In addition, such arrangement does not exhibit a reliable and substantially "fail safe" neutral safety position in which each of its two shell discharge positions are decoupled from the moving breech, so that auxiliary safety apparatus must be provided.